(1) Field to which Invention relates
The invention relates to a stepping advancing device adapted for use with component support tables and other purposes.
(2) The Prior Art
In particular in the metallic carbide producing industry, for example in the case of the production of cutting tips for tools the task occurs of removing the pressed cutting tips from the press and depositing them on a sintering support in a precise array in such a manner that any mutual contacting of the individual cutting tips is definitely avoided.
Similar problems also occur when a number of parts are for example to be spray-painted and contact between the individual components is to be avoided at all costs, because such points of contact would lead to exposed, unpainted areas.
The problem of precise positioning of components just leaving one stage of manufacture can also occur in the packaging industry.
In particular in the case of placing articles on free receiving surfaces, for example of cutting tips on a sintering supports it is of substantial importance to see that the deposited articles are not so accelerated by the movement of the sintering support or the like that mutual displacement occurs. It is of little practical value to reduce the speed of movement of the receiving table, since such machines are designed to operate with the maximum possible speed. In the case of the depositing of cutting tips one must also consider that the presses, with which such cutting tips are produced operate with a high speed cycle and it is not possible to stack up the tips intermediately before they are arranged on the sintering supports.